


Finding Home

by Bitanic7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitanic7/pseuds/Bitanic7
Summary: Clarke runs away after her boyfriend and father die in a car crash, she also happens to be five months pregnant.  Her family, especially her adopted sister, Raven, never stop looking for her until one night, they get a phone call.





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a beginning, I know I have a few stories started, but I have so much going through my head and very little time! I am going to adding to these when I have a chance and then I'll post as often as I can.

Raven couldn't keep the smile off her face, she was on the beach with her beautiful family, snuggled into the side of the love of her life while her children played in the sand. Her gorgeous twins, one girl and one boy filling the air with giggles as they built castles and ran about. The couple couldn't hold in smiles and giggles of their own, watching the two play. Raven's smile grew when her little sister showed up with a little boy of her own, gosh he was growing up fast! Raven was happy, happier than she's ever been, here on the beach, soaking up the sun with all of her friends and her family. "It doesn't get better than this," she thought to herself while taking in the scene. Raven turned and smiled at her wife when she called her name, her smile turned into a look of confusion when her wife continued to call her name, more urgently now. "Raven!" Raven groaned and rolled towards her wife, tucking her face in her neck. "Shhhh baby, good dream." she whispered. Luna laughed, "You need to get up, love. You will be late for work." Raven groaned again, "I am the boss, the can do as she pleases." she said with a pout. "Alright , I'll call Sinclair and let him know that the love of my life answers to no one." Luna said, holding Raven a little bit tighter to herself. Raven sat back and glared at her wife, "You wouldn't!"


End file.
